nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigawing 1.0
Description Wave 1 Hexite Rarity:Common SV:275 Speed:80-85 Strength:125-134 Armor:5-7 Health:110-129 Nature Ever since I discovered the existence of Nanovor, I've done a lot of research on my own about insects and dust mites, looking for similarities (it's also made a huge difference in my Biology grades. My teacher is really happy at how interested I've seemed in class -- if she only knew why I was asking so many questions...). Giga Wing is like one of those exotic bugs that you find only on some small island in the middle of the ocean -- beautiful, weird, and hard to classify. Unlike bugs, however, Giga Wing seems to know that it looks good and takes advantage of this to mesmerize other Nanovor before it goes in for the kill. Once a battle is over, it prefers to drift on by itself. I'm not even going to try to get inside the head of a creature smaller than a mote of dust, so I have no idea why it acts the way it does. Strategy As the fastest Nanovor yet recorded, Giga Wing makes the perfect reconnaissance Nanovor for the first couple of rounds. What's great is that he's tough and strong enough to not just look around, but get in some painful jabs before you swap him out. Gob Smack is a nice spike attack that hardly costs anything and a lot more if you team Giga Wing up with a Nanovor that gives out Blue Spike setups. Obliterate is the perfect tool for totally throwing a wrench in your opponent's plans by taking out his current override. Do this enough times and you'll never be asked to come back. Heh! It's going to take a few rounds to save up the energy to use Smackdown, but try to keep your patience when using it and remember that his speed will take a BIG hit, so make absolutely, positively sure you want to do it. If you keep Giga Wing in reserve, wait until your opponent has gotten all cocky with a huge energy pool and then swap in Giga Wing. If he's sitting on double digits, you'll probably wipe out his Nanovor using Giga Wing and this ability in one hit. If you don't, this poor 'vor is still going to be moving about as fast as I do in the morning, which isn't saying all that much. Splat File Don’t Be Obliterated! Before Giga Wing gets the chance for that epic Blue-Spiked attack, hit it with Doom Blade 2.0’s Blunt Trauma. Not only does the damage ignore armor, but the attack also reduces the target’s strength considerably! Take Away its Strength! You know that Giga Wing is about to hit hard, so why not reduce its strength? Think into the future and use your Gigastriker 2.0 to Psychic Drain some strength out of Giga Wing so its attacks will do much less damage! Do Some Damage! Plasma Lash 2.0 is known for those trusty Head Whips, so fight Giga Wing with it and use Plasma Lash’s variety of damage attacks to make Giga Wing say uncle! Giga Wing’s health is pretty low, so just a few hits should do it! Origins Dated entry: Doc, 21 days, 15 hours Giga Wings served as mobile "bombers" in the Hexite family, using their abilities to lay waste to the special abilities of the opponent with their Obliterate mod and to cause massive damage to Nanovor when they had a huge cache of energy to detonate. Among the fastest and most elusive of the Hexites, let alone the Nanovor species, Giga Wing was content to remain free and independent, coming to other Nanovor for enigmatic reasons. The fact that most Nanovor seem to find them fascinating, almost intoxicating, in some way allows them to get in close to deal their damage and then get out before the enemy knows what hit them. Attacks Smackdown|4E A ranged electric damage attack that does damage equal to the target's EN x15; your current nanovor loses 25 Speed. Gob Smack|1E|75DAM A ranged damage attack; with a Blue Spike override, the target takes double damage. Obliterate|2E A ranged energy attack that erases the target's override. Evolutions Potential:N/A Current:Giga Wing 1.0 Previous:Gigastriker 1.0 Category:Wave 1